A Fool's Revenge
by beccam27
Summary: A one night stand can leave you with unresolved feelings or leave you full of regret. What happens when the player gets played by one of the girls he tormented in high school? PTVxOC
1. The Beginning

The dreaded sound of my alarm clock buzzing woke me up for another torturous day at Mission Bay. At least it was Friday and in another eight hours I'll be able to just stay in and be by myself in the sanctuary of my room for two days. I know, it sounds like I'm a real bore but if you went through the hell I go through every day, you'd rather be home for as long as you can.

I sluggishly got out of the comfort of my bed and trudged to my closet to pick out something presentable. I wasn't very girly in the clothing department, mostly just things I was comfortable in since I wasn't very comfortable in my own skin to begin with. I was a little over weight and I never liked the way I looked, the scars on my skin didn't help much with that either, even when I was little. The one thing I truly hated about myself was always brought forward as soon as I stepped onto school grounds by the lovely Michael Christopher Fuentes. He always finds a new way to embarrass me, whether it's about my weight, hair or my looks in general. He was just an all-around fowl person and he made my life a living hell even though I had done nothing to him.

I finished up getting ready; making sure everything was as perfect as I could so Mike wouldn't have another thing to make fun of me about. I laced up my Vans and grabbed my bag and keys before glancing at the clock to make sure I wasn't late. Thankfully, I wasn't so I took my time driving to school.

I pulled into the lot earlier than I had expected but not early enough for Mike and his little group of friends to be standing in front, smoking their cigarettes and laughing about god knows what.

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as I opened my door and got out, ready to face whatever torment he had in store for me today.

As I got closer to them, their chatter died down a little and short glances were shot my way. I rolled my eyes and tried to pay them no attention, like I always did but that didn't last long once I walked past them.

"Hey Brooks!" Mike said, clearly happy. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"I said Hi, Jayme." He said bitterly.

"Hello Michael." I said plainly. I started going up the stairs to my first class, which was with Mike, and noticed he was following me.

"Can I help you?" I turned to look at him and he seemed to be taken back by my words but soon smirked.

"Well actually, yes." I couldn't stop a chuckled from escaping my lips and he got a sour face.

"Can I see last night's homework?" I looked at him as if he was crazy but I still pulled it out of my bag. Anyone would say I was crazy for even talking to him after all the shit he has put me through but deep down, I was infatuated with Michael Fuentes.

I watched as he copied down the answers he missed on our math homework then handed the sheet back to me. Without even a thank you, he left. He didn't go far, just to the bottom of the stairs but I stood there in shock because he didn't even insult me like he usually does before class.

I stepped into math class, the teacher was one of my favorites and I always bullshitted with him before the bell rang.

"Good morning Mr. B" I smiled and sat at the desk closest to his and closest to the window.

"Good morning Miss Brooks. Want some coffee or tea?" He smiled and I nodded going over to the pot of hot water to make a quick cup of vanilla chai tea.

The bell rang as I sat back down and kids started pouring in. to my luck, Mike sat in the desk behind me as opposed to his normal back-of-the-class seat.

Class and the rest of the day went by with lower than normal vicious activity and I was more than happy to get the hell outta this hell hole.

I walked out of the doors only to find my favorite fucking person leaning up against my car. I knew this day was too good to be true.

"Hey chunky, how was your day?" he smiled boldly and I wanted to melt but his words stung like a bitch slap to the face.

"Go away Mike, please." I scratched at the minuscule line I had made the previous night on my thighs and tried to get to the door of my car but he blocked it.

"Why? So you can go home and be a loner the whole weekend? Nahh, not happening." He laughed.

"Who says that's what I even do on my weekends? You don't fucking know me." I scoffed and he just laughed.

"What, you think I'm stupid? Nobody ever sees you out on the weekends. Do you not remember that Josh is your neighbor and a good friend of mine?" he moved away from my door and let me open it.

"So what. So I stay and relax in my house, god for fucking bid. Sue me." I shut the door and rolled the window down when he tapped on it.

"You know, I've been pretty nice to you all day but all you've been is a complete cunt." He scoffed as he leaned in my car.

"You made me this way." I started to roll up the window and he quickly backed up. I was on the verge of tears so I sped off away from him so he couldn't see me cry, he never sees me cry.

I pulled into my empty driveway, my parents were almost never home, and ran to my room. I looked for my metallic friend and when I found it, the pants came off.

 _One for being a loner, two for loving someone so cruel._

They were fairly deep cuts and I watched as the crimson liquid beaded up and seeped away from the wound. I stood up and felt like a deer fresh out of the womb, all wobbly.

I carefully made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up and thought 'at least it's not as bad as most nights'


	2. Addicted

The aching in my leg woke me up along with the soft rings from my phone on my bedside table. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyways.

"Hello?" I croaked while wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"You are nothing." They person said then abruptly hung up. I stared at my phone in shock and confusion. I also looked at the time to see it was three in the morning so I set my phone back on the table and I tried my best to go back to sleep. It just wasn't coming back to me though. The mysterious person's words still rang through my racked brain even though I was used to them, it still hurt.

I forced myself to not get up and slice open my skin again and tried my hardest to fall back asleep.

Yet again, I was woken up by the ringing of my see Priscilla's, my closest friend, name slashed across the screen.

"Hey Pris." I groaned as I stretched out, instantly regretting it because of the healing lines I made on my skin last night.

"Jay, You're coming out with me and a few friends, okay?" she said happily.

"Where?" I cleared my throat and pulled my phone away from my ear to see that it was nine now.

"The beach, where else?" she chuckled.

"You know I stay home on Saturdays!" I whined in attempt to finagle my way out of going.

"Just get ready, we'll be there around eleven." And with that she hung up and I sighed.

I struggled to get out of bed but eventually made it over and picked a pair of light wash skinnies and a loose shirt. I changed my bandaged before slipping my clothes on and walking downstairs.

I made myself a small piece of plain toast, my normal breakfast, and sat myself on the couch in my living room to watch some TV before I had to be forced to leave my home. I never really hung out with Priscilla and her friends outside of school but maybe this would be fun. What could honestly go wrong?

I sat around for another hour or so, trying not to scratch my wounds, until my phone rang.

"Come outside, we'll be there in like two minutes." Priscilla said then hung up. I slipped on a pair of beat up flip flops and grabbed my headphones and slipped my house key in my pocket before walking out and sitting on my front step.

I watched as an unfamiliar SUV pulled up next to mine and I cursed myself out for not offering to just meet them there. I got up, brushed the back of my pants off and got closer to the car. Someone, I didn't know, opened the door. I climbed in and was faced with mostly guys. I noticed someone in the far back but had no opportunity of seeing exactly who it was.

Priscilla was in the passenger seat and she turned around to face me and gave me on odd expression, as if she was sorry about something, but I just gave her a small smile and popped a headphone into my ear.

We arrived at the beach fairly quickly and I was the first to get out and stretch as I had gotten pretty comfy where I was. A handful of other people hopped out too but I didn't care.

"I am so sorry." Priscilla whispered in my ear as I got to her side. I gave her a confused look and she just pointed. I looked to where her finger was pointed and I swear I could feel the blood drain from my face. _Michael Christopher Fuentes._ Why the hell was he here?

"Why is he here?" I instantly asked Pris.

"He's Vic's little brother and his mom wouldn't let Vic go out unless he came." She sighed. She wasn't much of a fan of him either, mostly because of the shit he outs me through on a daily basis.

We all walked to a nice spot, secluded from most of the tourists, and settled in. I laid my towel down and sat while Priscilla started to introduce everyone.

"This is Vic, Nate, Eric and you know Mike." She scowled at the last name and I chuckled.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled shyly before playing with my phone, not caring what everyone else was doing around me. Although, I was a little on edge seeing as my tormentor was spending the whole day around me.

I noticed Priscilla lay down on her stomach beside me while someone else lay down on the other side of me. I turned my head to see Vic, Mike's older brother.

"Hey, If Mike says anything to you just tell me or Pris and I'll take him home." He smiled before getting back up and going off with the others.

"Didn't know little Miss Shut in actually came out." I picked my head up from my crossed arms and looked up to see Mike.

"What do you want, Mike?" I sighed and thought back to last night.

"I was just coming by to say hello, geez." He scoffed and sat down on his brother's towel. Everyone was out playing in the water and left me alone, with Mike.

"Well Hi. Now, if you don't mind, please go away." I dropped my head back down and relished in the warmth of the sun and slight ocean breeze. I heard the familiar pop of a lighter and smelt the very familiar smell of weed. I used to smoke it a lot, I think I still even have a small baggie of it somewhere in my room.

"You do realize we're in public and you could get arrested right?" I said with my head still down.

"Why do you care?" I could sense the smirk planted on his face.

"I don't." I snapped my head up quicker than I expected and his smirk grew to Cheshire cat grin.

"Really? Then take a hit." My eyes went from him to the rolled up joint and back to him.

"No, I quit smoking a while ago." I stammered and felt my cheeks being to redden. I rolled over to my back and probed myself up by my elbows. He still held out the joint to me, taunting me with it.

Just before he pulled it away, I snatched it from his hands took a large toke and held it in as I handed it back to him.

"Atta girl." He chuckled and lay back. I could feel the effects of the plant coarse through my veins and I missed the feeling so much.

"Want more, little stoner?" he chuckled and offered up the last bit of his joint. _Fuck it, if he's gonna bully me at least I'll have a good buzz._ I thought to myself and finished off the weed until it was nothing but a tiny roach. I buried it in the sand before turning back over and plugging my headphones in only to be tapped on the back, repeatedly.

"Mike, stop tapping on my back, I'm not your drum kit." I whined, feeling the full effects of the weed set in. I may not like Mike very much but I was a different person when high or drunk.

He kept up the tapping, a pretty good beat from what I could tell. I heard everyone just coming back from their swim and a very audible 'ugh' in the distance.

"Mike, get away from her." Vic said, clearly agitated.

"Why? For once we're getting along." He said back with a little bite. The only reason we were getting along is because we shared something in common; Weed.

"It's true but the day is still young." I rolled over and joked but only I laughed.

"Seriously? You got high with him?" Priscilla shook her head and walked off, I felt guilt but couldn't get the energy to move and go after her. I saw Vic motion for Mike to follow him, which, in turn he rolled his eyes but got up and walked off.

I shrugged and put my headphones back in and waited for everyone to cool off. If the ride home wasn't going to be awkward with just Mike, it definitely was now with Priscilla mad at me and Vic mad at Mike.

They came back and I was sandwiched between Vic and Priscilla but neither of them said anything.

"Can we go home?" I mumbled to Priscilla as I couldn't even keep my eyes open. She nodded and we all packed up. we had been gone for a while, it was now rounding six in the afternoon.

Boy was I right about the ride home being awkward. Nobody talked, joked or even cracked a smile. Who knew sharing a joint with someone could kill the happy mood for the day? Not me, that's for sure.

I bid everyone a goodbye and just as I was about to close the door a hand stopped it.

"I'm going to Josh's" he said before climbing out. I walked away and up to my door but I could feel him watching.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" he yelled as his brothers car was out of sight. I snapped my body around and looked at him in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said that we were getting along but 'the day is still young' like what the fuck?!" he started getting closer to me and I felt cornered.

"Calm the fuck down, I was joking. Besides, it's not like it wasn't a true thing. You're rarely ever nice to me, ever." I yelled over him. I may be small compared to him but I was still a little high and my backbone was up.

"You know what? I fucking tried today to be nice and you go and are a bitch about it. Go fuck yourself, Jayme." He yelled and started to walk away.

"FUCK YOU MIKE!" I screamed and stormed into my house, slamming the door once I was in. I ran up to my room and slammed that door to. To say I was pissed off was the understatement of the year; I was fuming.

I searched under my bed for my hidden stash of alcohol and when I pulled out the plastic bin, a little baggie, hidden somewhere under there, fell out.

I was gonna get fucked up, it's not like I was going anywhere tomorrow.

I drank and smoked all the anger away and before I knew it, I was sitting on the roof towards the back of my house, quietly singing to myself. I laughed at how stupid I must have looked (and sounded)

I got to thinking about how bipolar Mike was today, all the time really, and it killed me to even like him. it killed me to know that he could be sweet and nice to me, if he really tried, but he always chose to be a dick.

He was charming and nice and everything any girl would want but most people don't even see how really terrible he is. He's like the first drink a to-be alcohol has. He was addictive and I hated it.


	3. I Won't Blackout

It's Friday again and I was dreading getting out of my car. I had been drinking and smoking since the beach incident Saturday. Mike and his friends still killed me with their words and I still cut up my skin because of it but I eased some of the pain with a little alcohol and smoke. My mother went away on a two month long business trip so that left me all alone at home. I was fine with it but it sucked to know you were really alone.

Priscilla is still pretty mad that I even talked to Mike in a nice way on Saturday but I hope she'll get over it. I finally built up the strength to get out of my car and walk into school. I signed myself in since I was late and walked to first block. I now hated this class because Mike was in it. In fact, I hated him in general. He seemed to be crueler after the beach than ever. He would bring up my weight more often, leading me to eat less and less each time, along with my general looks. Every hurtful, demeaning word he and his friends spoke just broke me down and soon I would be going on a downward spiral.

Thankfully, school will be over in a mother month for me and a handful of other classmates. I was graduating early, being smart really paid off at times like these now I just had to make it through another month and I'll be fine.

I walked, awkwardly, into math and found my usual seat, Mike right behind me, and handed my teacher my homework.

"Why so late?" Mike whispered in my ear but I ignored him and worked on the problems our teacher had written on the board. He kept bugging me throughout class and I kept ignoring him but he was really getting on my nerves. I was more than happy to get out of that class before I exploded.

I went through the day pretty much ignoring all the comments from Mike and his friends, I even ignored my teachers. I had no patience for school, or the people in it, today.

I was ready to pop with emotions. I was angry, upset and sad. All the insults and comments from everyone seemed to seep more into my head as I made my way to my car. I almost lost it when I saw Mike leaned up against my car.

"Mike, get the fuck off my car. I am not in the fucking mood to deal with you today." I snapped and he stayed in his place on my hood.

"Damn girl, no need to be a bitch about it. I just came by to see if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight." He slid off my car and stomped his cigarette out.

"Now why would I go to party with you when you and your friends have been nothing but diabolical to me all week? Answer me that, Mike. Because to me, that would be pretty ignorant of me to go anywhere with you." I started to lose it but I bit my tongue to stop myself for continuing.

"Whatever. If you change your mind just give me a call and I'll come get you." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and I really had to bite my tongue; to stop myself from ripping the paper up and laughing in his face.

I got in my car and drove home without saying another word to Mike. His offer was nice it just wasn't a good day for me, I don't feel bad about yelling at him though. He is a dick to me after all.

I immediately went for my growing stash of alcohol and marijuana to drown out every word, every cruel words spoken towards me today. I wanted to drown myself in intoxicants and not worry about what people were saying about or to me.

It was a little after five when I heard someone knocking on my door. I set my freshly rolled up joint down and stumbled to the door to answer it.

"Hi Mikey!" I giggled and held onto the door so I wouldn't fall over.

"Damn, seems like you've smoked enough to clam bake your whole house." He said from outside and I giggled again.

"So what's up?" I like being high, I'm such a happy person when I'm high.

"I just came by to see if you actually wanted to go to the party I told you about earlier or not but I can see that you're clearly busy." He peered in and noticed my numerous bottles of liquor scattered on the coffee table.

"I'm not really feelin' going out tonight, sorry." I sighed, wanting nothing more than for him to go away so I can go back to getting shitfaced.

"Well, can then I come in?" he asked politely while Josh yelled for him to hurry up, which in turn he just told him to go without him.

I stepped away from the door to let him pass by and closed the door behind me. he made himself comfortable on my couch as I stumbled into the kitchen to grab a cup for him.

I made my way back into the living room and set his cup down before plopping on the couch next to him.

I don't know how much we really drank or smoked but I felt good, really good, and a little tired so

I rested my head on Mike's shoulder. I felt his fingers lifting my chin up to face him. His brown eyes at half mast, the slight flush in his cheeks from drinking and the little grin that graced his lips all drew me closer to him. Before I knew what was going on we were in a full blown heated make-out session. It was escalating fairly quickly and now we were both down to just our underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked but I didn't answer, the alcohol and weed was taking over my actions and I started palming him through his boxers.

That was the last thing I remember before completely blacking out.


	4. A New Kind Of Hurt

This weekend was a blur and I couldn't remember most of it, I was kind of okay with that though. What I wasn't okay with was the fact that I had to get up for school today; not a fucking fan of that, especially with my raging hangover.

I planned on bumming it but I ended up looking pretty good, well as good as I could look in sweats and a tee shirt with a little make up.

I made myself a large cup of coffee and made it out the door in record time; I still had another half hour to get to school. I took my time with the drive and tried to piece together what my weekend was. I felt my phone vibrate and checked it as soon as I pulled into the school parking lot.  
 _  
Unknown:_  
 _Thanks for this weekend ;)_

I had to double take after looking at the strange text. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember if I had someone over this weekend. I normally spent my weekends alone, wallowing in my own sadness. I ignored the text and got out of my car, coffee in hand, and started my journey to hell.

"Look, its Mike's weekend chick!" I heard someone yell after I passed Mike's friends but saw no Mike. I think I might have gotten whiplash by how fast I turned around and walked back to them.

"Excuse me?" I snapped; hangovers make me really cranky and today was definitely not the day to be fucking with me.

"Mike ditched us for you this weekend. The last time we saw him was when he walked into your house Saturday night." Josh bitterly said. I was wide-eyed in realization. Mike had spent the weekend at my house, he texted me this morning… _I FUCKED Mike?!_ I panic a little and they surely noticed because they burst out laughing as I walked (scurried) away. I hope to god Mike didn't say anything to them, or better yet, I hope they didn't say anything to anyone else!

I practically ran up the stairs and dropped my bag off in math before running back out and into the bathroom. Nobody was here this early, there was still fifteen minutes until busses arrived, so I was good to make a call. I pulled the little piece of paper with Mike's number scrawled across it and dialed it up.

"Hello?" a scratchy voice picked up the phone.

"Mike?" I asked hesitantly and he answered with a grumble of some sorts.

"It's Jayme…" I heard him clear his throat before talking.

"What's up?"

"Did… Did you tell anyone you were… uh… at my house all weekend?" I tried so hard to remember but it was like the memory was never even made so I couldn't put it together.

"No, I haven't even talked to anyone since Saturday."

"Then how did your fucking friends know?!" I yelled and instantly regretted it because it echoed off the empty bathroom walls and rang through my aching skull.

"I'll fucking take care of it. I'll be there in a little bit." He sighed angrily and hung up. I wanted to scream but held back because I knew it would just attract more unwanted attention.

I could hear students making their way through the halls signaling there was probably five minutes until the bell rang so I cautiously and quickly made my way back to my class and sat down. My teacher gave me a few weird looks but decided not to speak since there were students already in class. I felt like I could hear them talking about me, whispering about what I had done. I hated the fact that I now felt paranoid because of one fuck up, it may have been a major one on my part, but I hated it more that Mike said he didn't even tell anyone and they knew.

The bell rang and everyone filed in, taking quick glances from me to their friends; oh yeah, they definitely knew. I couldn't even pay attention in class because I was far too worried about what everyone was saying. I know I shouldn't be but sleeping with the person you hated the most was kind of a big deal in my head at least.

"So, tell me, how was Mike?" the kid next to me whispered as the teacher wrote problems on the board. At that moment I wanted to just punch the kid in the face but I refrained when I saw Mike walk through the door breathing heavily and looking a mess. He handed the teacher his late pass and took his seat behind me. i felt a tap on my shoulder and a piece of folded up paper came into my peripheral vision.  
 _  
We'll talk after class._ I stared at the piece of paper for what seemed like forever but the passing bell brought me away from it. Class was done. I sat in class and did nothing but stare at a fucking piece of paper.

I collected my things and slowly walked out of class, internally freaking out about what Mike had to say about this. I saw him leaning against the door frame and he pulled me towards the exit door on the first floor and to my car.

"What the hell did they say to you?" he said as we got into my car.

"They were just saying something about me fucking you all weekend." I mumbled quietly and he hit the door in frustration.

"Don't take it out on my fucking car?! I get you're fucking pissed, I don't know why, but don't you dare take it out on my car!" I yelled and he stopped and calmed himself down.

"Sorry, they just fucking go to assumptions and it pisses me off. I know we fuck with you all the time but I don't want people knowing this!" that hurt. That really hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in full defense mode.

"It means I have a reputation to uphold and I don't need people breaking my balls about it!?" he yelled and then realized what he had said. I could feel the tears building in my eyes out of frustration and sadness.

"Jayme, I.. I didn't me-" I held my hand up to stop him.

"Just get the fuck out of my car Mike." When he didn't move I snapped.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!" I roared and he almost coward down, much like a puppy does when you scold them for doing something bad. He hesitantly opened the door and got out. Just before he shut it, I started my car and sped off.

Who the fuck does that. How can someone be so uncaring and only care about their reputation? You would honestly think I would be used to this by now but this was a whole new kind of hurt.

I didn't want to be anywhere near anyone. I didn't want to hear what they had to say anymore. This was the final straw. I had less than three weeks left until I graduate and those three weeks are going to be spent ignoring the fuck out of everyone.


	5. You're Leaving Me Full of Hateful Regret

Three weeks has gone so fast. I'm glad I'm finally done with this shit hole. I've become a bitch in the last few weeks, mostly because of Mike and his little minions torturing me. I thought he had changed, even just a little, but I was so insanely wrong! It's like after that day I told him what everyone had been saying, he became worse. I've been jumped twice from people I barely knew, verbally abused but that's normal by now. All that I know is I am getting out of this state as soon as my principal hands me my diploma. I have everything packed up and in the back of my car so I can just go.

My mother doesn't even know that I'm leaving, it's not like she really cares either. I was glad that I didn't have to dress up or stay in school for the day today. All I had to do was pick up my diploma and go. It sucked that it all has come down to this but leaving is really the only option for me now.

I had cut a bit more because of everyone's words and actions towards me and I regret it but it always seems that, that shiny piece of metal can make me feel so much better, like it was the only thing to comfort me when I needed it the most. I had also been working out just to laughing in all of the people who had called me fat faces. I hadn't lost much weight but I was slimming down, just a bit. I still wasn't very comfortable in my own skin but I was making some type of progress.

I stepped out of my car, adjusting my shirt and yawning. I wiped the little bit of sleep that I had left in my eyes and began walking into the building, ignoring all of the ignorant comments and glares. I was suddenly pulled back and faced with the biggest prick I have ever met.

"What do you want, Mike?" I sighed, not really in the mood to 'chat'.

"I heard you're leaving." He looked almost angry.

"Yeah, and? Who told you that?" I rolled my eyes and fiddled with the keys in my hand.

"Josh did, he saw you packing boxes in your car this morning. Why are you leaving?"

"Why would I stay? Just so I can get fucking tormented outside of school? Hell no. now if you don't mind, I have to get my diploma and shit out of my locker so I can leave. Bye." I started to walk away but to my demise, he followed me to my locker.

"Oh come on, we both know you'll be back when you can't make it out there in the real world." He scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Really, because I have an apartment, job and a car. I think I'll be fine." I packed my things into my bag and started to walk towards the main office. I may have fibbed about the job but I did already rent out an apartment in Santa Barbara so I could stay in Cali and be able to see my mom during the holidays if I wanted to.

"Interesting, Well have fun being a bitch to every person you meet." he said spitefully and with that, he walked away. His words didn't hurt as much as they used to since I was so used to hearing them but what he said three weeks ago still sent a sharp pain through my chest. There was still a part of me that like him, granted that it was a very, very small part but a part nonetheless.

I walked into the office with a smile, a fake one, and said hello to the administrators. They brought me back to the principal's office where he handed me my diploma and congratulated me. I don't think I've ever ran out of that school so fast. I bolted to my car to find a little note stuck under one of my windshield wipers.  
 _  
I hope you enjoy your life, wherever you end up. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime down the road. I really did kind of like you but, regretfully, you know my reputation and I'm sorry. Xx_

I knew just as well who the note was from but I felt no sympathy for him. he was the main reason I was leaving. I was gonna leave my whole life here; including every feeling I had towards Mike and if we do end up seeing each other in the future, so help me god, he will regret it.

I plan on leaving early in the morning so I could still pack up some things and get a good night's sleep before doing the long drive up to SB, I was looking forward to it; starting a new life and going to school and more importantly, getting away from all of the drama in this god forsaken town.

I arrived at my house and looked around at how empty it seemed now that I was getting ready to leave. I ran up to my room to finish packing the last two boxes up with all the little trinkets and things that I had around my room before plopping down on my bed and passing out.

I still had the note still in the back pocket of my sweats as I fell into a peacefully slumber, knowing that tomorrow my future really starts and I have a feeling it's gonna be a very bright one.


	6. Back To The Place Where It All Began

Four years, four very long years since I've left San Diego. I graduated from Santa Barbara College and now I was going back to SD to look for a job. I had majored in business management for half of my college career and photography for the second half. My mom had moved to Florida about a year and a half ago but as a graduation gift, she left the old house to me if I ever decided to come back. The house was fully paid for and I was happy with her kind gesture.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to be back in SD. I looked like a totally different person now that I had grown up. All my baby fat dissipated as I got older along with my now vigorous work out regiment, my hair was darker and my skin much, much clearer. I was finally happy with myself, well, sort of.

Being done with living in Santa Barbara, I had packed all my stuff up and was more than ready to move back in to my childhood home. I pulled into the familiar driveway and got out, taking a look at my old neighborhood and how much it changed. All the houses looked older but it was all just the same. I hadn't heard much from anyone besides the occasional call from Priscilla, just to check in and see how things were. I guess she was some photographer now, a music one, I think. I was more than happy for her, even if she did still slightly resent me sleeping with Mike then leaving.

I guess none of that really mattered now; all that mattered was that I'm back for good.

I unlocked the door to my house and it's like it never even changed. All the furniture was the same, a little beaten up but the same. I began to bring all my stuff but stopped when I heard my name being called.

I snapped my head around to see Josh, Mike's friend. Boy had he really changed. He used to be this scrawny kid and now he was all jacked up with a slight beard growing on his face.

"Josh?" I set the box I was holding down on the ground and eyed him uo and down.

"Yeah, um, how are you? I never expected to see you back in this shitty town again." He chuckled and I couldn't help but agree.

"I never expected it either but here I am. How are you?" I never really held anything against any of Mike's friends because most of them just followed what Mike would do, almost like he was god or something.

"I'm good, just finished with college and came back to take care of my mom." I looked at him in confusion.

"My mom had a stroke a while back, and then my dad died so I'm pretty much all she has now." He said sadly.

"oh, geez, I'm so sorry, Josh! I'll have to come by and see her one of these days, I know her and my mom were pretty close." I sighed and glanced behind him at his house.

"Yeah, she'd like that. Hey, do you want some help with these boxes? It be nice to catch up with you, even though we weren't friends." I chuckled and nodded. We both grabbed a few boxes and after making two more trips, we plopped down on the couch.

"So, what have you been up to in these last couple years?"

"College, that's pretty much it. Other than the little jobs I had to pay for my apartment, it's just been all about school. How about you? And everyone else?" I asked and leaned back into my seat. I felt a little uneasy about being so casual around one of the guys that was Mike's right hand man in my high school torturing but somehow, I was fine with it.

"Everyone has changed, even Mike. Well, maybe not Mike. He's just become a player, from what I've heard." I tilted my head in confusion and he continued.

"Ever since him, his brother, tony and Jaime got big with their band, he changed and not for the better. Everyone pretty much stopped talking to him, he's seriously become a huge jerk, Vic is still genuine though." I smiled; glad to hear someone was still the same.

"So they're like some up and coming band now?" I chuckled at the thought, it fit though. Mike played the drums while Vic sang and played guitar. They were pretty good from what I remember when they played for the spring showcase at school.

"Yup, they're good too. Just put out their first record. I think they're still in San Diego for a while before some tour in the summer." I was a little impressed to say the least. I never thought they would really make it out there, but then again nobody thought I would make it either.

"Good for them." I smiled and Josh nodded in agreement before glancing down at his watch.

"I should probably get back, it was nice seeing you again. No hard feelings for high school, right?"

"Of course not, Josh. Tell your mom I said hi, okay?" he nodded and I closed the door as he walked across the street.

So Mike's still the same old Mike, aye? At least he made something of himself. I'll have to ask Priscilla for Vic's number, if she still even has it, so I can congratulate Vic on his good work.

I can already tell that coming back to San Diego is gonna be a trip, let's just hope I don't run into the younger Fuentes anytime soon so I can actually relish in the fact that I'm back.


	7. A Lesson Never Learned

Two weeks in to living back in SD and I've already seen so many people, no Mike though, thank god. Josh and I are becoming pretty close and it was nice seeing his mom, especially in her condition.

I had scooped up a prime manager's job at a local tattoo shop and it's been going great! The customers were friendly and the staff seemed to become a second family to me. It was nice to feel like I belonged, even if it was just as a tatted family. Considering I had gotten plenty of tattoos in the four years I was gone, I fit right in.

"Hey Dave!" I said as I got to the front of the store to unlock it and start the day.

"Good morning, Jayme. How are you on this fine day?" he was so corny sometimes, but nice, always nice.

"Fantastic, another lovely day in sunny San Diego" I chuckled and placed myself at the front desk. The manager also had the responsibility of being a receptionist and booking appointments, so I was forever busy.

We were gonna be packed today with appointments, along with the various walk-ins we got on a daily basis, so we called in everyone to work so we wouldn't have a 'traffic jam' as everyone seems to call it.

It was now around five and we were all pretty exhausted but we had made a plan to go to a bar tonight so we were gonna stick with that. We didn't open early tomorrow so we could drink if we wanted to and I definitely wanted to.

I locked up the shop and said goodbye to everyone, so I could go home and change.

Once I was ready, I set off to the local bar down the street from the shop. I remember walking by it on the occasional night that I would go out and sit on the beach to just watch the waves crash onto the shore. That surely brought back memories, good and bad.

"Jay! Over here!" one of the tattoo artists, Casey, called from the other side of the bar as I walked in. I smiled but did a double take as I saw two somewhat familiar people sitting at the bar; Both Fuentes brothers sat precariously perched on the barstools, taking down shots and laughing with each other. I hadn't realized that I stopped walking until Melanie, another co-worker, grabbed my arm and pulled me to the end of the bar where everyone else was.

"Jayme, what's up?" Casey asked urgently. I stumbled over my words as I tried to put them together. The only one in our little group that knew me from high school was Dave, he never said anything bad about me but he knew the situation.

"DAVE!" I yelled and he slapped my arm hard enough to snap me out of my slight panic.

"Jay, what is it? Why are you so freaked out? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he chuckled nervously ad I just pointed to the two Mexicans. He gasped and turned me so I wasn't facing them anymore.

"Hey, listen, you don't have to go up to them. I'm sure they wouldn't recognize you even if you did. Now let's get you a drink and have fun, okay?" he said comfortingly and I calmed down. He handed me the first drink of the night and before I knew it, I was out on the dance floor with Melanie.

I walked up to the bar to take a break and found myself sitting next to two chatty boys. I didn't really care until one of the tapped my shoulder. I had to blink a few times to restore my vision but when I did, I almost burst out laughing.

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty lady?" he slurred.

"Just water, I need to sober up so I can drive home." I chuckled. Boy I hated being a flirtatious, giggly drunk. It always got me in trouble.

He called the bartender over and got me my water and attempted to make some kind of small talk but I wasn't paying attention. All the memories of high school just seemed to flood my mind as he talked and that's when it clicked. _It's time for my revenge._

I played along with his drunk flirting tactics until he asked if I wanted to come back to his place.

Of course, for my plan to work, I said yes. I was sober enough to where I could drive so I suggested I would follow him and he cautiously agreed, probably thinking his catch of the night would ditch him along the way. Oh how I wanted to but, revenge is just too sweet.

His house wasn't far and too say I wasn't a little impressed by the size would probably be a lie. I stepped out of my car, almost fully sober now, and followed him into the house. I could hear the sounds of a loud video game and some yelling from somewhere in the large house.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked and I thought about not being able to remember this but I honestly wanted to.

"No thank you." I said politely. He made himself a quick drink, chugged it then dragged me up to his room. I glanced around and it definitely suited him. Posters everywhere along with a smaller drum kit in the corner. I was about to comment on it but I was stopped by lips crashing into mine.

I felt the feelings I had left behind so many years ago slowly make their way to the surface but I had to surpass them. I couldn't let them get in the way!

I allowed myself to let go, but still stuck to the plan. It was getting heated, almost like the last time this happened, and I got into it. There was no speaking, foreplay or stopping; a classic one night stand.

Only this one night stand would be one Michael Christopher Fuentes would surely regret.


	8. Not The American Average

The more he kissed my neck the more I got lost in the moment. I know this is all supposed to be revenge but I can still enjoy it right? After all, this is the infamous Mike Fuentes. If I had to have sex with the person who ruined my whole high school experience I'm sure as hell going to fucking enjoy it!

As Mike began to go in for a kiss, I shoved him against the door and I started kissing all the way down his jaw line. Mike let out a loud groan as I began to harshly bite and kiss his neck. I tugged on his shirt, notifying him to take it off. As he was taking his shirt off, I slowly made my down his stomach. I made sure to bite him hard enough to leave bruises on his torso and sides.

I got down on my knees and proceeded to unbutton his pants with my mouth, refusing to use my hands at all. I tugged his boxers down with my mouth and once they were finally off, his member sprang free. It took me a moment to actually take in how big he was. I felt myself start to get wet at the sight. I let out a groan at the effect Mike still has on me. With this anger I took him in my mouth in one shot. I sucked on him and then scrapped his member with my teeth as I pulled off slowly. He seemed to like it because he would let out groans.

"More teeth." Mike demanded. I followed to suit his demand and used more teeth. I slid him into my mouth, while his head and veins grinded on the very tips of my teeth. I knew Mike was about to explode into my mouth, telling by the look on his face, so I quickly pulled out and stood up; much to his dismay.

"Not yet big boy." I whispered in his ear as I firmly gripped onto Mike's dick. Mike got the message and abruptly picked me up so that I was straddling him.

"You want to tease?" He questioned in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded my response. It was as if I lost my voice. Mike rammed me onto the wall and I let out a satisfying cry. He made his way to his dresser and shoved everything off. He set me on the counter and pulled my dress off. I moved my hands down to take off my thong, not wanting to wait any longer.

Mike slapped my hands away. I looked at him in confusion then noticed he was about to go done on me. He ripped my thong off breaking it in half. Before I could say anything I felt a soft little blow on my clit. I gasped and grabbed a hold of the dresser. "I see you're wet…" Mike smirked.

"Just fucking eat me out already!" I roared not being able to contain myself anything longer. Mike slowly made his way down on me. To speed up the process I bucked my hips and was immediately met with a cold lip ring on my clit. I let out a moan as my hands tangled their way through Mike's hair.

As he began sucking on my clit I grew more impatient. My breathing was becoming ragged. I yanked his hair and let out a groan. His tongue was moving at an unimaginable speed. I wanted to scream; I wanted to scream out Mike's name out. But there was no way that I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fuck Me!" Mike got the memo and moved his tongue up to my clit and started making rough circles. Just as I was going to demand him to finger me, or to stick his tongue back in, he rammed two of his long fingers in me. I threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy. I released his hair and made my way to my chest. I began to harshly massage my boobs.

I felt myself start to tense up. Mike saw because he stood up and started to walk off. This pissed me off because I was far from finished with him. I hopped of his dresser and ran in front of him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I demanded. He looked at me with a baffled and confused expression.

"To get changed…" He was going to say something else but I cut him off. I pushed him into his night stand, causing everything that was once on it, to fly onto the floor. I made my way over to him. I propped up one of my legs on him and began grinding my pussy onto his rising dick.

"We're not done until I say so." I growled in his ear. Mike smirked and nodded. He stood up carrying me again, but this time to the bed. He threw me down and began to situate himself in the middle of me. Before I could push him down so that I was on him, he rammed his member deep into me. I threw my head back and couldn't help but let out a loud scream. I did not realize that Mike was this big.

"You are so tight." He mocked.

"It's not like I have sex every night fucking asshole." I rebutted. Instead of speaking Mike just rammed into me twice as harder. I bit my lip and gripped onto the sheets for dear life. Mike pulled up one of my legs for support; I couldn't hold my own leg up even if I tried right now. Despite everything, This is probably going to be the best sex I will ever have, and we are just getting started.

To even out the playing field I brought my other leg up and held onto mikes waits with my legs. I flipped us over so that I was now on top. I rested my hands on his chest and his hands found my ass. He gave my ass a tight squeeze and slowly started to move me up and down. I sat up straight and completely just started bouncing up and down on him as he lay their searching for something to grab ahold of. His mouth was agape and his breathing was slightly hitched.

"Oh. Fuck. Me!" He cried out. I grabbed a hold of his wondering hands and placed them on my boobs. He immediately got the message and squeezed them. The harder I would bounce on his dick, the harder he would squeeze my tits. I wasn't complaining though. "I don't want you to fucking stop! Oh god! Please, Don't stop!"

Even though it killed me to feel this way, I didn't want it to end either. I didn't want to climax. I wanted to keep fucking like there was no tomorrow.

"I am about to cum!" Mike yelled out. Just as he notified me I felt his dick begin to twitch within me. I did not stop bouncing on Mike. I wanted him to want me after I left so I began bouncing and grinding even harder than before. Just as he ended I began to feel myself climax as well. "Oh no you don't!" Mike said as he pulled out of me.

"What the fuck! You came! It is my turn you fucking selfish prick!" I roared. Instead of responding to me he just picked me up.

"I love it when you call me names. It's kinky." Mike smirked as he pulled me to his drum set.

"No." I shook my head and made my way back to his bed, but was stopped when he grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"Yes. I don't like how my bed creeks every time you jump on me or I fucking hump you." His logic seemed reasonable, but it looked uncomfortable. As I was pondering the thought I heard Mike pull out another condom and slip it on. I went to turn around but was stopped. He turned me back around and started rubbing the folds of my pussy with his hard cock. I moaned and began to get weak in the knees. He pushed my back down and positioned himself from behind me.

Mike showed no mercy, again, and rammed his huge dick into me. I gripped onto his snare as he picked up the pace. I felt him bend down onto me and bite his way to my ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" his husky voice questioned. I lost my voice for seemed like the millionth time tonight. So I nodded and let out a moan. "Answer me." He asked louder while ramming into me even harder.

"Yes!" I whined out in pure satisfaction.

"Yes what? Tell me what you want." He questioned slowing down his pace but going into me further.

"I want you! Now fuck me! Hard!" This is not what I wanted to happen tonight. I did not want to end up wanting him or enjoying this, but I can't help it. He is just feels so fucking good.

He did as commanded and began fucking me even harder. With every thrust, I cried out in pleasure.

"Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" I demanded. I gripped onto the snare as if my life depended on it. Mike was going hard on me that I felt his balls slap against my pussy. "Fucking harder!" I demanded.

"Don't you dare fucking cum!" Mike ordered. I wasn't planning on getting off anytime soon but my body can't help it.

"Mike! I am about to cum!" I informed in agony. I didn't want this to end. It was too great to end.

"Me too!" I couldn't help but cum right then. I gripped onto the snare so hard that I ended up tearing it. I let out a loud scream and let my body convulse under Mike. He didn't slow his pace down. He bent down on me and began going even faster, as if we were rabbits. As I calmed down from my release, I felt Mike's dick twitch inside me again. In the middle of his orgasm he let out a loud groan and bit me on the shoulder to muffle his screams.

Once we both ended our orgasms, we got up and walked over to the bed. I lie down next to him, but didn't bother to cuddle or lay close to him. He got situated on one side of his bed, and I made my way to the other side. I rolled over my back facing him, pulled the blankets over my naked body and felt my eyes get heavy.

**

My eyes quickly snapped open and I started to freak out once I realized I wasn't in my own bed. I turned over and started to remember all of last night's vigorous events. I slept with Mike Fuentes…

I slowly climbed out of bed and attempted to find my clothing, what's left of it at least. I remade my side of his bed, though it seemed rather pointless. I could feel my eyes water slightly as I pulled the note he left me so long ago and placed it under the covers. At least he would figure out it was me, hopefully.

I quietly pulled myself together and sneakily stepped down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks, like a deer in headlights when I saw Vic, sitting in his kitchen, just staring at me with an amused face.

I gathered myself together and scurried out the door and to the safety of my car.

What the hell was I going to do? All my emotions are fucked up now.


	9. Get Down On Your Knees

I woke up to the familiar pounding in my head. I looked over to see the bed was empty, like nobody had even been there. I know I brought a girl home last night and I know I had some of the best sex I've had in a while, but where was she? I looked around my room and it literally looked like a tornado came through. My room was a disaster area! I sighed, deciding to ignore the mess until I actually woke up. I slowly got out of my bed and trudged into the bathroom to get some Advil and made my way downstairs.

"You look like shit dude." My older brother said so nicely. I rolled my eyes and fixed myself a nice cup of coffee and sat next to him at the table.

"Dude! You must have had a good night!" Vic said with his mouth gaping open. He pointed to my shirtless back. I made an attempt to look at what he was gasping over and saw that I had an abundance of scratch and bite marks all along my torso and back. We both snapped our heads up at the loud yawning from our bass player, Jaime.

"Thanks for keeping me up last night. She must either be still sleeping or left already for you to be down here." He said snippily as he made a cup of coffee and sat with us.

"No, I think she left this morning." I sighed sadly.

"By the way, nice love marks dude." Jaime laughed and I just rolled my eyes while he continued to chuckle.

"She did. She looked like she saw a ghost when she saw me sitting here when she was leaving." Vic said clearly amused.

"I guess it's a good thing she took her car. Now I don't have to drive anyone home." I chuckled but felt something so strange. I felt like I knew the girl I slept with last night. I didn't even catch her name but something about her was so very familiar.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaime asked as he waved his hand obnoxiously in front of my face.

"The girl. She, she just… something about her seemed so familiar, like I knew her before or something." I shook my head at how ridiculous I sounded. I couldn't have known her though; there was no way in hell that I could've known her.

"Maybe she was one of the girls you fucked around with in high school." I nodded in agreement with Vic. It could very well be one of the girls I slept with in high school but i doubt it.

"Maybe." I finished off my coffee and walked back upstairs to clean up the mess in my room.

I looked around and sighed at the atrocious mess me and the girl had made last night. I must have stood there for a while because Tony popped his head in and laughed, didn't say anything, just laughed and went downstairs. I looked around to really assess what we had done. Clothes were all over, my pillow was by the bathroom door and it seemed like everything was just thrown to the floor. I groaned and began to pick everything up as I walked through.

I started with my drum set that seemed to be separated more than normal. I almost cried out when I saw that my snare was torn! I bang hard on those on a daily basis but like how do you even tear one of those?! I soon laughed to myself as I picked up a used condom and the wrapper near the kick drum and tossed it in the trash. It was one of three that I found lying around. It was a lot of cleaning but I felt like it was worth it. If we broke a lamp, it must have been pretty damn good sex, I know I enjoyed it.

While I cleaned more around my set, I found a cherry red thong sitting just beneath one of my cymbals. It was ripped almost in half, barely hanging on by a thread, and I wasn't sure what to really do with it so I just stuffed it in my top drawer with my socks.  
As I picked up the last of the mess and started to straighten my bed out, I found a note hidden in the depths of my tousled blankets.  
 _  
I hope you enjoy your life, wherever you end up. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime down the road. I really did kind of like you but, regretfully, you know my reputation and I'm sorry. Xx_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled and stared at the note in amazement. It's the note I wrote to Jayme almost four years ago when she left. I felt that same twinge in my chest, the same one I felt when I watched Jayme drive away after she received her diploma. I really liked her back then and it seemed like every emotion, good and bad, flooded my mind. When realization really hit, the door opened and Vic walked in. I had slept with Jayme last night and didn't even know it!

"What's going on?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"The girl I slept with last night was… it was Jayme."


	10. And The Snakes Start To Sing

It's been a little over a week since the rendezvous with Mike and I could feel myself itching to tear my skin apart because I actually liked it. I hated the fact that I liked sleeping with him! I was never supposed to feel like this or even have feelings for him anymore. I was supposed to sleep with him, continue hating him and get my revenge but it looks like this plan has taken a shitty turn.

I haven't told anyone that I went home with Mike that night at the bar but they all had their suspicions. I just told them that it was some random guy. Sure, I still wanted my revenge but I think leaving that note had to of killed him even just a little.

I currently sat at the front desk tediously doing paper work and didn't bother to look up when the little bell that hung above the door chimed. It has been a slow day, barely any walk-ins, just appointments but I knew there weren't any appointments now.  
I looked up and saw the back of a heavily tattooed man and a shorter, well, blank canvas. Both of them were staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked nicely from my desk. They turned around and I could feel my eyes go wide. I didn't know the tattooed one, I think his name was Tony, but I sure as hell knew the other.

"Hey! You're the girl Mike brought home like a week ago, right?" Vic asked and I was at loss for words.

"Uh..erm.. yeah." I smiled awkwardly. Tony looked at Vic with a confused expression and just shook his head.

"Is Dave here? He still has to finish my tat." He said breaking the awkward silence between all of us.

"He is here but not _here_. He went out with a few of the others to get food. I think he should be back within a half hour if you want to wait." I rambled and looked at the time to avoid looking at them. I wonder if Vic still remembers me or, better yet, if he actually knows who I am. I wonder if Mike told him about the note.

"Okay. Is it okay if we stay in here?" Vic asked looking to Tony for a little confirmation.

"Sure, as long as you don't try to rob me or break shit, I think it should be fine." I chuckled and so did they. I tried to make things a little less awkward with some humor but it was the tension that I was more worried about. I could feel myself getting frustrated with every second that passed. I know I shouldn't be stressing out about a fucking one night stand but I couldn't help it! My emotions were so mixed at this point that I really couldn't stop the thoughts that circulated around in my head.

As I continued to do my work, I could feel eyes watching me. I looked up and saw Vic, staring while Tony played with his phone. He got up and made his way to where I was. I felt myself start to panic and tried to contain everything I wanted to say, from coming out of my mouth.

"I know who you are." He whispered as he leaned against the counter top.

"I… Wait… I just… dammit." I stumbled over my words and got frustrated.  
"It's fine. I'll try not to tell Mike but just so you know, he comes here a lot for his tattoos." He chuckled.

"Vic, you can't tell him." I said speedily and he chuckled.

"He already knows. He may not know where you work but he knows it was you he brought home that night." It was like he was throwing the fact that I left the note in my face. I had never known that Vic could be so damn spiteful. Then again, I never really knew Vic at all.

"So he actually remembered the note?" I asked quietly.

"Jayme, I hope you realized that you leaving actually killed him. He may have been the biggest dick to you but he did have feelings for you." He whispered harshly. I blinked a few times as I took in the shocking information.

"No. you're lying. Your brother hated me. That note was just another thing to fuck with my head."  
I said trying to deny everything he had said. There was no possible way Mike had any type of feelings for me at all. He fucking tortured me in high school! There was nothing nice about him.

"Fine. Don't believe me but when he comes in one day and tries to talk to you, don't be surprised when he says he actually liked you." He shrugged before he walked away to sit next to Tony.

I let out a sigh of relief as Dave and the girls walked in laughing, with food in their hands. Dave happily greeted Tony and left me alone with Vic. I wanted so badly to break down but I couldn't, not here.

"Case, is it alright if I leave early today?" I mumbled. I could feel my breathing starting to hitch in my throat and she sadly nodded. Even she could tell I was on the verge of a break down. Casey had a key so I didn't have to worry about locking up today. I quickly gathered all my stuff and rushed out to my car. Once inside, I lost it. I let every frustration out on the inside of my car. Poor thing, always seemed to take the worst of my abuse.

I calmed down just enough to drive home. I ran inside and straight up to the bathroom. I happened to stop in my bedroom and saw a note lying on the pillow.

I wiped the tears from my eyes but the note just brought them all back. It was the one I had left for Mike to find but at the bottom it read: __

 _I meant what I said. I did like you,_  
 _Even if I was a dick and didn't show it._  
 _I'm sorry._


	11. Self Destruction Is Such A Pretty Thing

I tossed the note somewhere and just lost it. I felt like I was back in high school again. All the shit I thought I had left behind was now being brought back. I stumbled down my stairs in into my kitchen to grab a bottle of something alcoholic; at this point I didn't care as long as I could forget all of this bullshit.

I scurried back up my stairs with a bottle of Jack in one hand and a bottle of Coke in the other. I wasn't about to do straight Jack, not this time. I fell back on my bed but propped myself up so I was leaning against the headboard.

I didn't want to feel anymore. A week and a half of mixed emotions then Vic telling me about Mike and now the note, I needed to feel numb. There was no if and's or but's about it. I shouldn't have tried to get revenge because it's just turned around and bit me in the ass.

I sniffled and poured my drink into a cup. I quickly chugged it down and immediately felt the effects. The terrible thoughts swirled around in my head.  
 _  
Do it. Grab the blade. One cut won't hurt, it'll help._

The voice in my head coaxed. I wanted to resist but the alcohol that flowed in my veins made it so much easier to give in. I wobbled over to my bathroom and frantically searched for the pack of razors I had. I plucked one out of the package and just stared at the new shiny piece of metal.

I undid my pants and ran my fingers over the silvery white lines I had from so long ago. I pressed the cold metal to my skin, gently at first, and slowly ran it across. I cringed slightly at the refreshing pain but as I made another cut, the pain turned into numbness. I finally couldn't feel anything, just like I had planned.

This is really what I have become; A self destructive piece of crap. I was honestly no better than Mike. I was just like him, screwing around with someone's head. I was screwing with my own head though. I wasn't even sure why I still wanted to get back at him. You would think after four years I would have gotten over everything that happened in high school but it was never that easy. I had changed myself because of every word I had ever been called.

Fat? I started working out and starving myself. Whore? Never went out. Bitch? I was too nice to people and that got me nowhere. Cunt? Well that one just lead to me hurting myself. It's like they trigged my self-destruct button. It's true when they say words stick with you no matter what because I am living proof. I tried so hard to be better and prove everyone wrong but it's so hard to do that when all those words swish around in the back of your mind, taunting you every day, making themselves present every chance they could.

I drew a few more jagged lines before tossing the razor away from me so I couldn't do more damage. I found myself mesmerized by the crimson that now painted my upper thigh and tile floors of my bathroom. It reminded me of a fire; you know it's dangerous but it's such a beautiful thing to watch.

I attempted to lift myself up so I could put some kind of bandage on my leg to stop the bleeding but my legs started to buckle just as I grasped the edge of the sink. I held myself up with one hand and reached for the first aid kit with the other. I slowly inched to the toilet and pulled out the gauze. I tightly wrapped the white mesh around my leg and intently watched as the blood absorbed into the material.

I hated that I had resorted to this but like I said, that little piece of metal could give me all the comfort in the world when I needed it most and that's what it was doing now. It made me feel so much better but so much worse.

Once cleaned up, I stumbled and wobbled my way to my bed; I took a few more chugs from my whiskey and felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. I wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or just the alcohol. I didn't really care either. I let myself drift off into peacefulness, god knows I need it.


	12. The Irony of Choking On A Lifesaver

You know the feeling you get when you hear about something terrible, that gut wrenching feeling that something is gonna happen to you? That's the feeling I had as soon as I woke up this morning. I felt like something bad was going to happen today but I couldn't pin point what it was.

I was jumpy and paranoid for absolutely no reason. My leg was still sore even though it's been a good week since I had slipped up. I still felt like shit for going back to my old ways but I guess old habits die hard.

The consistent buzzing from the tattoo seemed like the only thing keeping me from bolting out the door to run away from my problems and shut myself in my house. I saw someone standing outside finishing their cigarette and I almost flipped a shit. Mike was standing outside of the tattoo parlor, back facing me, and I just… froze.

"Jay…" I could no longer hear the tattoo gun going, just Dave's voice.

"Jayme, go to the back until I finish with his tattoo. I'll have Casey cover for you." He smiled sadly and I scurried to the back room just as the bell rang. I tried so hard to clear my head of every rambling thought but it just wasn't working. I could hear his voice, laughing and talking, and it killed me. I can't go out there until he's gone. I can't face him knowing he somehow got into my house and put the note on my pillow and then some. I sat in the back trying to sort through my emotions but it seemed to always come down to the same three; love, confusion and hate. As for my thoughts, they would probably look like a bag of scrabble tiles if they could be a physical thing.

I thought some things through and at some point I am going to have to face Mike, I might as well just do it now. I took a few deep reassuring breaths before walking out and telling Casey she can go back to whatever she was doing before. I sat down and tried to be my normal self, as if the guy I hated to love wasn't sitting in the back right now.

I heard the buzzing stop and I mentally prepped myself for anything that could possibly happen, though I was sure he wouldn't make a huge scene in front of everyone.

"Jayme?" I slowly lifted my head and was met with sad confused beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes will forever haunt me. I nodded but avoided any further eye contact.

"Can we talk? It doesn't have to be right now but I want to explain." What could he have to explain? If anything, I should be the one explaining. I wrote my number down on a sticky note and handed it to him. I didn't want to speak because I was scared of what I would say.

"Uh… I'll see you later Dave." I watched as he left the shop and I just felt bad. He looked so sad when he saw me sitting here and I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I did. There were so many more emotions mixed in with his sadness but I couldn't decipher what they were. Maybe if

I went about all of this in a different way, I wouldn't feel like this. I guess that's just a new feeling to add to the list.

Should I really even go talk to him? I don't want to but at the same time I do, I'm just so unsure of it now that I think about it. Maybe I should just stop thinking because it just gets me in a bad mood.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I was sure I knew who it was and I was right.  
 _  
Unknown Number:_  
 _It's Mike when can I see you?_

I carefully thought and realized my day off was tomorrow so I quickly responded so I wouldn't change my mind about all of this. I set my phone down, far away from me, and tried to focus on my job until it was time to close up shop for the day. It was tough focusing because all I was thinking about was what could, or would, happen tomorrow.

I was glad when I saw Dave and Casey starting to pack their stuff up. I packed the papers I had been working on and walked them to the back room before taking a moment to calm down because in less than twelve hours, I'll be sitting across from someone I hate to love and love to hate talking about god knows what.

I drove home without even the radio on because I was so distraught. I hated not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

I made myself some peanut butter crackers and decided to just go straight to bed, avoiding any alcoholic beverages or sharp objects. I slipped into my cool refreshing sheets and passed out almost immediately. I guess today really was exhausting, physically, emotionally and mentally. I'm just glad it's over.

Now all I had to worry about is tomorrow.


	13. Just The Way I'm Not

A ringing that felt like it was jolting through my head woke me up. I searched for my phone in the depths of my covers and answered without looking at the screen.

"What?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"Umm… it's. Uh, it's Mike." My eyes shot open and I was suddenly awake. I checked the time and saw that it was almost ten in the morning.

"Oh, Uh, hey." I said hesitantly. I didn't really want to speak to him, especially since I just woke up but I couldn't just hang up in his face, that would just be rude of me and I have done enough.

"I was just wondering what time you wanted to meet up and where." There was something in his voice that made me hesitant to answer but I just wasn't sure what it was. It seemed like that's how it was gonna be from now on, not being able tell what he was feeling.

"Um, the time doesn't matter but, Uh, how about the park down the street from my house?" I thought and the park seemed like a decent place to meet up and talk.

"Okay… So is like twelve good for you?"

"Yea, sure." I wiped the remaining sleep from my eyes and sighed.

"Okay… See you then, I guess." He hung up and I stretched out. I guess I should probably start getting ready now, if I actually want to get there on time. I picked out simple jeans and a rose colored tee-shirt. It's not like I really have to impress anyone, right? It is my day off, after all.

I quickly showered and lagged to get ready. I was contemplating just not showing up but, I mean, he knows where I live so he could just come get me. Ugh! I'm just so nervous about this.

I shouldn't have pulled such a whore-ish stunt. Maybe all those kids in high school were right; I'm just a no good whore.

I checked the clock and saw that I had about forty five minutes until I had to be at the park. I figured I would walk since it's nice and don't feel like being in a car.

I tossed some sandals on, grabbed a water bottle and a light jacket and locked the door behind me on my way out.

I took my time because as I neared the park, I got more and more nervous and it seemed as if a knot tied itself tight in my stomach. I actually had to stop at the entrance to calm down. I still had a good fifteen minutes until Mike was supposed to arrive so I made my way up to the large clearing within the woods; a place I always seemed to end up hen life was just a little too much for me to handle.

I took in the scenery that I missed so much and just got lost in the beautiful nature that surrounded me. it was so peaceful and calming, almost.

"Jayme?" I was snapped from my little world to have it come crashing down.

"H-Hi Mike." I stuttered and felt my heart rate rise considerably. I hated how nervous I was around him; I hated how nervous he made me.

"So, Um… do you want to explain why you fuck me, left my note and ditched?" he said bluntly. Oh how the words stung my healing wounds.

He kept his stare on me and me alone until I answered. I just wish I could read him; I was completely oblivious to any emotion that he was feeling right now but I'm sure he saw all of the anxiety, guilt and sadness that I was feeling.

"I don't know…" I said timidly and he scoffed.

"What do you mean you don't know? You clearly planned it. You left that fucking note that I put on your window when you left, you had to of had some kind of motive!?" his yelling caught me off guard and I shriveled up, receding into my own shell.

"I-I guess I thought it would do some kind of, Uh, damage. I don't know!" I rambled and sat myself on the grassy area. He sat directly across from me.

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations, it worked! I'm pissed off… and sad." His voice lowered towards the end to the point where I struggled to hear the sad part. Why the hell would he be sad?

"Wh- what?" I said in confusion and he sighed angrily.

"Like I said, I really did, and still do, like you! Do you not get it?! Do you honestly think I would be sitting here now talking to you; wanting you to explain why you did this? Do you think Vic would have said something unless I was a little torn up about this?!" he got up and started to walk away in frustration. I sat there for a moment in shock before getting up and following him.

"Mike. MIKE. I honestly didn't think it would get to you. I swear I didn't think this would happen." I said as I tried to catch up to him. he snapped around and clenched my shoulders.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?" he screamed in my face and tightened his grip before growling and letting me go. I honestly didn't really know what was going to happen and his yelling didn't really help my scrambled thoughts.

"So, what did you think was gonna happen?" sarcasm and bitterness dripped from his words and I felt like all I could do was blink but every blink let the tears fall. No matter what he did, directly or indirectly, he always seemed to make me cry.

" . Me." I could've sworn I heard him sniffle, but I had to be wrong. When I didn't say anything he just stalked off. What was there to really say? I couldn't explain to myself let alone him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept my distance from Mike as I watched him get into his car. He didn't leave right away but just sat there. I let my head hang low as I started my long journey home. What's gonna happen now?

I felt like someone was watching me as I unlocked my door and walked in. Just before I walked up the stairs, there was a knock. I peered through the peep hole and was shocked at who I saw.

"Can I help you?"


	14. Tangled In The Great Escape

I recognized the guy standing before me, at my door. It was the guy Vic was with at the tattoo shop; Tony, I think his name was.

"Can I help you?" I asked while trying to hide my sadness and guilt.

"What did you do to Mike?" I looked at him like he was nuts but averted my eyes.

"I fucked up. I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I don't need another person to tell me that." I started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand and forced his way in, closing the door behind him.

"Listen, I'm not gonna yell at you because I don't know you but whatever you did to him today… he called Vic in hysterics. Vic is out looking for him with Jaime and he told me to come here and ask you about it." he sighed. I looked at him wide eyed before leading him to my living room.

"What do you mean he called Vic?" I inquired. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Mike but knowing him he was sat somewhere with a bottle and blunt in his hand.

"Vic just said that he called him freaking out about whatever happened when he met up with you then he hung up and here I am now while the other two look for dumbass." I chuckled at his final choice of words but was flooded with concern.

Where could Mike have gone or, better yet, what would Mike do?

"He basically just yelled at me and when I didn't have an answer for him, he stormed off. I never knew he would get this upset." I thought back and rubbed my aching shoulders. I didn't want to explain the WHOLE situation to Tony because, well, it was so overdrawn and long that it was ridiculous.

"That's all? There has to be more to it." Tony looked at me knowingly and sighed.

"He asked me why… well, it's really a long story but to cut it short he asked me what I thought was gonna happen, because I slept with him. He also said he was pissed and sad that I did then kinda stormed off to his car but didn't leave right away." I mumbled and let my head drop for the second time today. I really did fuck up. I should have never come back to San Diego, all it's done is stir up unwanted shit; _I_ was unwanted here and I knew it.

"I'm sure he's fine. I know I don't know you that well but Vic and Mike have talked about you before and he's probably just upset." Tony attempted to comfort me but it just made me feel worse.

"This is all my fault." I spoke to myself.

"Hey, this can't be your fault." He reassuringly placed his hand on my back and rubbed circles.

"Tony, you don't get it. This shit has been basically going on for four years! THIS" I motioned to the air around me to sort of symbolize the situation "is my fault." I sighed angrily. I was angry at myself, mostly, and a little at Mike. He started this and now, now it was all blowing up in both of our faces.

"Okay. well, I'm sure this, whatever this is, is not gonna be as bad as you think. Everything always gets better." He sighed as he got up.

"I have to go help Vic and Jaime look for Mike but if you ever need something, I'll be here. I know I'm just some weird stranger friend of Vic and Mike's but give me a call if life gives you too much hell." He smiled sadly as he wrote his number down on a notepad that was on my coffee table.

I nodded without looking at him and said a small thank you before he showed himself out. What do I even do now? I don't want to just sit here completely clueless! Anything could be happening and I know it was all going to be my fault.

I slipped my shoes back on along with my jacket and raced out to my car. I had to find Mike, if it was the last thing I do.


	15. The First Punch

I stormed off to my car. How the hell could she not know what was going to happen?! I held back the threatening tears until I reached my car. I watched as she walked away, like nothing affected her. I knew she was upset but, fuck! I took my frustrations out on my car, almost like I did to her car so long ago. It was almost ironic, how the tables have turned, all the shit I did to her made her do this to me and it was my turn to get upset.

I started my car and called Vic up to tell him I most likely wouldn't be home any time soon but in my state I couldn't form the words when he answered.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" he asked happily and it made me sick. Fuck being happy right now.

"I- I'm not coming home. I, I just, I can't." I growled.

"Mike, what happened? are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I just need time. She fucked me over and… and I just… I can't right now. I need to go." I rushed and stumbled over my words.

"Mike, stay where you are. Don't do anything stupid over some girl." He sighed. I panicked and got angry.

"Don't you get it? She was never just some girl! Don't bother coming to look for me." I yelled and immediately hung up.

Being as furious and upset as I am, I peeled out of my parking space and drove to the local package store, bought myself a few bottles of whiskey and drove off. I didn't know where I was going but I just didn't want to be near anybody.

I know drinking and driving was not a good thing but I needed it. I needed to get away from my emotions and quick. This is the exact reason why I have never had good relationships. I get way to attached and do stupid things.

I sped down a curling road, somewhere along the coast, and parked on the beach. I pulled my bottles and pack of cigarettes with me and found a secluded area near the rocks where the water crashed on the shore. Nobody would find me here. This was not a place that tourists knew about nor really did anyone else come because the surf was ragged.

I finished off my first bottle and felt the effects of it. I tossed it to the rocks and watched as the glass shattered and shimmered down into the water. I was trying hard to not let anything get to me but it was so hard when someone rips you apart.

I didn't know in high school, I don't think anybody does, that I would have such strong feelings for someone. I wish I realized it back then because this feeling, the feeling of your heart being crushed, was unbearable. I chugged half of my second bottle and started to feel… calmer. The tears stopped but I still wanted to cry.

Three bottles of Jack Daniels and a pack of cigarettes later, I decided to go home. Driving in my condition, I knew it wasn't a good thing but I had to try. I got in my car and it was like the emotions I had just pushed back, came at me full force.

I wiped the flooding tears from my eyes and sped to my home. I lost control of my car at an intersection and the last thing I saw was a semi heading straight for the front of my car.

Then it all went black.


	16. Pipe Dreams (La, Da, Da)

I sat in my living room, drinking a cup of tea and watching the news. I found myself doing this a lot more rather than drinking myself into oblivion. Even if I wanted to drink right now, I couldn't because I was all out and didn't feel like drinking. Drinking got me into this fucking situation.  
 _  
A car crash was just reported to us on the intersection on 1st avenue and Ash Street. We are not sure who was involved but we have someone on the scene right now. This is a clip of the car and semi-truck involved. As of now, all we know is the person driving the car is critical. We will update you as more information comes in._

I stared at my TV screen in shock. The car; THAT car look a hell of a lot like Mike's car. I scavenged to find Tony's number and quickly dialed it up.

"Have you found him?" he asked hopefully.

"Tony… they, they just showed a car crash and.. and… the car… it looked like Mike's!" my voice cracked as I spoke. I didn't want to believe that it was him. I didn't even know if it was him but my thoughts got the best of me.

"Oh my god1 Jayme… listen to me, calm down. Where was the crash?" he raced.

"Um... I think they said on Ash and 1st. fuck! This is all my fault." I was freaking out, on the verge of a panic attack. I could hear him yell something then rushing around.

"Fuck, uhh… okay, listen. Jaime is coming over there, I know you don't know him but I have to go with Vic to the hospital. I'll call one of you if we find anything out. Fuckfuckfuck."

"It's fine just, just go. Be careful!" he mumbled something but I couldn't understand nor could I ask before he hung up. I paced my kitchen over a thousand times until the doorbell rang.

"Hi, I'm Jaime." The spikey haired boy said with a dimply smile. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things because this kid was happy and calm even though his friend could be in the hospital dying.

"Jayme." I stepped back so he could walk in and he sat on the couch.

"So, how do you know Mike?" I chuckled at his question.

"It's… It's a long story. I know him from high school." His dapper mood put me in a better place, like things would be okay even though I was thinking the worst.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked. Jaime didn't look like he was from around here neither did Tony for that matter.

"Tony and I were in a band and then broke up during Battle of the Bands, I guess Tony knew Vic from a party and some mutual friends and they were looking for a bassist and guitarist and well, Tony and I just happen to play those so, here we are." He chuckled. His rambling ways made me laugh and I'm glad Tony sent him here, I don't know what I could do if I was around another person freaking out.

"Nice." I said as the news started to play the story again.

"Oh my, that's… that's Mike's car!" he gasped as the showed the mangled car and just then his phone began to ring

"Tony, I… what?!... Fuck! Okay we'll be there in a few." He rushed and hung up. he looked around my living room frantically.

"Fuck… uh, put your shoes on. We have to get to the hospital!" he yelled. His happy-go-lucky demeanor switching to straight panic. I scurried to grab my things and followed him out to his car.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" I asked as I locked the door.

"No, fuck, please drive." He asked with tears in his eyes. I snatched the keys from him and slid into the driver's seat, ripping out of my driveway and to the hospital across town.

"Did they say what happened to him?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road and glancing over to him.

"It's bad, really bad." He mumbled and wiped the tears from his eyes. I wasn't sure why I wasn't freaking out about this too because, well, this was pretty much my fault. I think it was because I was watching someone closer to him freak out and wanted to make them feel better.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and raced in to find Vic and Tony sitting there, anxiously.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Jaime asked and they both looked up with teary eyes. I stood off to the side, guilty as all hell and fearing what Vic was gonna say to me.

"He's in critical condition. They said he was shit faced and when the truck hit him he hit his head. He's gonna be okay but he has a few broken bones and well his head." Tony sighed and looked directly at me. It was then when I noticed Vic glaring at me. he was ready to tear my head off but said nothing, he knew he didn't have to.

I sat next to Tony and didn't bother to look at any of them until a doctor came out and stood in front of us. We all exchanged glances and look intently at the buff doctor.

"Victor?" he asked and Vic stood up and shook his hand.

"Your brother is critical but awake. You can go see him but seeing as you are the only family member here, only you." He said while looking at the three of us sitting. Vic nodded and the doctor told him the room number then walked away without another word.

"I'm gonna go check on him. If mom and dad come just send them to room 237" we all nodded then Vic walked off leaving Tony, Jaime and I to sit and wonder how bad he really was. I had only ever met Vic's parents once when Priscilla dragged me along to Vic and Mike's house for some barbeque. That was so long ago, they wouldn't remember me now.  
In walked the two of them. They looked the same, just their hair was different. I didn't say anything as they walked up, Mrs. Fuentes with tears in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Mrs. F said looking to the three of us and stopping at me but not saying a word.

"Room 237. Vic is in there with him. I'm so sorry guys." Tony said sadly and we all nodded.

They rushed off to find their broken son. Seeing their faces made my guilt so much stronger. I know I didn't cause the accident but I'm the reason he drank and drove and because of that, I will always feel guilty.

We waited for a few hours until they all walked out, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I think I should bring you home." Vic said, surprising us all. I nodded and followed him out of the hospital to his pick-up after he said good bye to everyone. The ride was quiet, tense and sad. He soon pulled into my driveway and locked the doors.

"What did you do to him?" he asked without looking at me.

"I fucked up. I don't know why he got so upset." I sighed and let my eyes settle on my front door even though I could now feel Vic burning holes into my head.

"He got upset because the dumbass fucking loves you!" his voice raised and I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I know that now but, I don't know Vic. I didn't expect all of this to happen!" I whined and could feel the waterworks getting ready to start the more I thought about it.

"I know you didn't, it's just, I don't even know. I'll call you when you can see him, if you want." He sighed and gave me sad eyes.

"I do, I need to. I have to make this right. Thank you, Vic." I handed him my number as he unlocked the door and waited until I got to my door.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. It's really not your fault." He yelled from the window. I nodded and walked in. I sighed, sniffled and held back all the emotions until I was in the sanctuary of my room then I broke down. I crawled under the covers and cried myself to sleep. I felt so bad that this happened and now I had to figure out a way to make it up to Mike.

No matter what, I had to make it up to him.


	17. Conflicted

It's been about three days since Vic told me I could go and visit Mike. I wanted to but, I don't know, my emotions kept me from doing so. I felt bad for not going because I guess, from what Tony said, Mike was asking for me. I finally decided that I would grow a pair and just go. He was stuck in the hospital for another week so I could really go at any time. Today was the day though. Nobody would tell me why Mike was asking for me, they thought it wasn't their place to say. It made me happy that we were starting to be civil, borderline friends if you will, but it made me sad that it had to happen over something so tragic.

I pulled up to the hospital and took a deep breath. Vic told me he was moved to a different room since he was no longer in critical condition, room 152. Thankfully it was on the first floor so if I had to book, I could just run down the hall and out the doors. I gently knocked on the door and heard him mumble something over the loud TV that was playing. I walked in and I could've sworn I saw a smile but it was dropped when I sat down. Maybe what Vic said was right. Maybe he did really like me.

"Hey Jayme" he smiled; it was a small one but a smile nonetheless.

"Hi Mike. How ya feeling?" I asked simply because I had no idea what to really talk about.

"Better. These meds they got me on work wonders but I hate it here." He chuckled then sighed. I was honestly expecting some sort of yelling but so far so good.

"Well, you'll be home soon but I guess you have to get better first." I sighed and the thoughts about how this, him being here and hating it, was still my fault even though everyone tried to convince me otherwise.

"I guess. How have you been?" he asked almost shyly.

"Fine." I sighed and he looked at me with sad eyes, the same ones I have been getting from everyone else.

A tense silence formed around us as our attention was turned to the television. It was an episode of Beavis and Butthead, a classic in my book. The numerous cornholio jokes were endless.

"I remember this show." I sighed happily.

"Yeah, I had Vic bring it over so I wasn't bored. I have all the seasons and the movie on DVD.

"Nice! I still have the old game for Nintendo 64." I chuckled at our nerdiness. It was nice to act like we were getting along but I chalked it up to the medications he was on.

"Wow, I haven't played on a N64 in forever! That's amazing." He smiled and continued to watch the show. Currently, I only had one question on my brain.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" he looked at me with droopy eyes. I paused as I nurse came in and put something into his IV tube.

"Why did you want me to come here? I could've sworn you hated me after our little yelling match." I waited patiently for an answer and I could tell he was searching his mind for the right words.

"Well, I love you, Jay." He mumbled before slipping out of consciousness. I was left, baffled and unsure. I stared at him as he slept, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. Part of me wanted to slap him but the to her half really wanted to cuddle up in his arms. I honestly couldn't help the way I felt but it killed me to be this conflicted. I placed my hand, lovingly, on Mike's limp arm before walking out to my car.

A sliver of me wanted him to scream at me, it's honestly what I deserved but a little bit of me wanted to just stay this way and see where things go. It's definitely gonna be a rough trip. I went to unlock my door but found it was already unlocked. I cautiously opened the door and all I heard was my TV blaring with my COD game going. I was scared to walk in any further for what might be waiting to kill me. I walked towards my living room but there was nobody there.

"Oh hey!" someone said from behind me and I squealing in fear as I fell to the ground.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Jaime, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" I yelled as he helped me up from the floor.

"We were bored and wanted someone to hang out with and seeing as we're all gonna be close from now on, this seemed like a good idea." Vic said from the kitchen.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to break into my house, scare me half do death and raid my fridge?" I sighed and took off my shoes and jacket.

"Yup, besides, your door was unlocked anyway." Tony said as he tossed me a can of soda. I plopped down on the couch and watched as the boys toyed around with my game until they were satisfied.

"So, how's Mike today?" Vic asked.

"He said he was good." I sighed and replayed his final words in my head.

"Well, that didn't sound very reassuring." Jaime snorted and I glare at him, shutting him up almost instantly.  
It was awkward being around Mike's older brother and best friends, I mean; they just came into my house and made themselves at home while I was gone. It was a civil but before I knew it, they had to leave.

"Can we come over tomorrow?" Tony asked with hopeful eyes as they all started towards the door.

"I have work tomorrow until five but, uh, if you wanna come by after you can, I guess." I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why they wanted to hang out with me, I'm a boring ass person.

"Cool, we'll see you after work." Vic said. I had to blink a few times to make sure I heard them all right. It was weird to me that people actually WANTED to hang out with me. Like, what?

"Uhh, okay." I said as they all made their way out of my home. I watched them walk down the street, Vic's truck being nowhere in sight but if I remember correctly, Vic and Mike didn't live too far from me.

It was weird how one tragic thing could bring people who hated each other, well not really hated, together. I pondered the thought as I made myself a cup of tea and walked up to bed.

As I snuggled up and got comfy, turning on my TV in the process, I couldn't help but hear Mike saying he loved me. I kind of hope it was just the meds he was on because I don't know how I feel about him. The internal conflict was so undeniably real.


	18. Identity Disorder

I haven't gone back to see Mike since the day he told me he loved me because, I guess my brain was screwing with my heart… if that makes sense. Vic, Tony and Jaime have been trying to force me to go but I would make up some lame excuse why I couldn't and they would get mad. They have also been hanging around a lot, coming to my shop and house. It still boggled my mind why they wanted to hang around me.

It was finally my day off and I was planning on just staying in and relaxing but I guess the guys had other plans. They were on their way over to ask me something, I don't know why they couldn't just ask over the phone, I wasn't really in the mood to talk or see people.

"Jayme!" Jaime yelled as he jumped onto my couch. I internally rolled my eyes but had a smile because you couldn't just not smile around Jaime. He just had good vibes all around him.

"Hello." I mumbled. I sounded like I just woke up but I just hadn't used my voice since I left work yesterday, not even for singing.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked while grabbing beers from the fridge. Seeing as these boys were always around, I decided to be the nice little hostess and stock up on their favorites, Coronas and cheese puffs, so they would stay away from mine.

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause you look… not you." He said as he sat next to Vic on the other couch.

"And a little pissed off." Vic added.

"And… well confused." Jaime finished. I looked at all three of them and sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said while playing with my fingers.

"Feel free to tell us." Vic chimed and I looked skeptically at him. I didn't want to tell them but I knew they would never stop bugging me until I did.

"I, uhh, I'm just stressed. With work and stuff." I fibbed. Well, it wasn't really a lie; work really was stressing me out.

"And?" they all seemed to ask so intently and I groaned inwardly.

"And… nothing." I said and got up to make some tea.

"Nothing is clearly something. We know damn well that your job doesn't stress you out this bad nor does it make you look confused or pissed off." Tony yelled from the living room. I walked back into the living room with my tea and sat down.

"Your brother told me he loved me." I rushed out and hoped they couldn't understand me but judging by the looks on their faces, they did.

"He finally said it." Vic mumbled, barely audible, under his breath but I caught it. Tony and Jaime exchanged glances at each other then Vic then back to me. They all fucking knew. Fuck me, right?

"So that's why you haven't gone to see him?" Jaime said in all seriousness and I nodded.

"You need to go see him." Vic said with a straight face but I could see the smile begging to be seen.

"No, I don't." I said my thoughts out loud although I didn't mean to.

"Yes. You do. Especially since we were gonna…" Vic cut Jaime off before he could finish his sentence.

"Since you were gonna do what?" I snipped. They looked anxiously at each other then nervously to me.

"We were gonna ask you if we could have a welcome back party for Mike here. We can't do it at any of our places because they are apartments and your house is huge." I could feel my brain begin to scramble in anger and confusion as Vic spoke calmly.

"Please! I know it would mean a lot to Mike if we had it here and it would mean a lot to us." Tony pleaded and the guys nodded. I pondered it for a while.

"How many people are we talking about?" I asked, glaring at each of them.

"Twenty to thirty tops." Vic guessed. I knew he was low balling though, they knew way more than twenty or thirty people so I was just gonna assume somewhere around fifty.

"If you guys are cleaning up, fine. But you better believe that if someone breaks something or fucks my house up, I will beat the shit out of them and all of you." I said being extremely serious.

"Ugh, thank you so much!" Tony sighed. It was like they were all holding their breaths until I answered. It was quite amusing.

"So, it's settled. When Mike gets out in three days, we'll have a party for him here?" Vic said for clarification. I nodded and the boys cheered. Why the hell did I even agree to have a party here, especially one for Mike? Sure, I felt extremely bad for what happened but I just offered my house up to a bunch of strangers. That night would probably be the death of me.

I didn't bother paying much attention to them until they started talking about who they would invite. I bugged out when I heard a very familiar group of names.

"Okay so I think they will be in town, I'm sure they're still working on their album but I'll have to call Danny to see." Vic said while going through his phone.

"Yeah, Mike would love to have his partners in crime, Ben and James, here." Jaime laughed.

"Wait? Who are you talking about?" I asked from my sparked curiosity.

"Oh, uh, just some guys we did Warped tour with. Asking Alexandria, why?" my breath hitched at Tony's words. AA was probably one of my favorite bands, they always got me through my struggles within life.

"I think we have a fan here, guys." Vic chuckled and my face went beet red.

"Oh shit, looks like you're in for a hell of a surprise next week too." Tony laughed making them all laugh.

I listened to them continue to talk about various people, some I knew or thought I knew, others I had no damn idea who they could be. I had to struggle to keep my inner fan girl at bay.

Sooner than I thought, they were on their way out. Of course saying they would come by either for lunch of after work. I bid them a goodbye, a smile still on my face though by now it felt forced.

As all the names they said swirled around in my head, the rest of my night was me just watching old horror movies. It was nice to not want to rip up my skin or drink the pain away but I did have the urge to light up. A smirk rose up to my face as I searched my kitchen for my second stash. I only had two hiding places, under a decorative cake pan on the wall above the sick and underneath my bed in my room. It worked out pretty well because most people never even knew I smoked so they never thought to look. I doubt even Mike remembers I smoked weed.

I snatched my grinder and loose papers and rolled myself a nice one. I walked out to my backyard and relaxed into one of the long lawn chairs before lighting up the illegal cigarette. It was one of those nights where it was warm but a soft cool breeze was blowing. My cup of tea, joint and the weather made me feel so relaxed that by the time I was finished with the tea and joint, I was tired and very calm. I could feel the droopiness of my eyes as I put my cup in the sink and made my way upstairs.

I struggled to get comfortable but as soon as I did, I fell right asleep. I thought about all of the things that had happened in the past week but really only one thing was more prominent; the upcoming party.


	19. Flirtatious Behavior

_I somehow found my drunk self in a room with Mike, Ben Bruce and James Cassells. I was hoping to just pass out but boy was I wrong. I could faintly hear the bass from the exuberant party going on downstairs and quite honestly, I'm surprised my neighbors haven't called the cops on us yet._  
 _  
"Little girl wants to play, boys." Ben said with his delicious accent and looked back at James and Mike. I had my back against the door and watched as all three came closer to me._  
 _  
"Let's have some fun, shall we?" James said and I could feel myself getting wetter. I couldn't help but let out a soft groan. Some more words were exchanged along with devious low laughs but I couldn't be bothered with forcing my shit-faced brain to register the words._  
 _  
"You do the honors mate. This is your party after all." James spoke to Mike. Mike's face grew the biggest devious smirk I have ever seen on a man. The way his medusa shined in the dim light made my thong become drenched. I stood completely still waiting from Mike to come at me. He slowly made his way to me and I felt my breath get hitch in my throat as I stood there dumbfounded. Mike came up to my ear began rubbing his lip against my lobe._  
 _  
"I am going to be so rough. You are going to wish you never came in here." Mike lightly growled in my ear. I let out the breath I was holding and couldn't hold back my tongue._  
 _  
"You promise?" I breathed next to his ear. I felt Mike moan as he pushed me onto the door even more. He grabbed ahold of the connected fabric on my back and abruptly ripped my dress. The cool air on my now half naked body sent shivers down my spine. Mike stepped back a little to form a semi-straight line with Ben and James. I looked over at James and saw that he was analyzing my body. I took a step towards him; grabbing his shirt in my fist and threw him up against the door._  
 _  
James let out a low, husky, moan as I threw his shirt off. My hands trailed hungrily down to his jeans. I took the belt off and threw it across the room, proceeding to rip his pants and boxers down. I saw his member and let out a light moan._  
 _  
"James…" I whispered as I saw his fully harden dick in my face. Just as I was about to take him in my mouth I felt two arms wrap around my body. Once I was placed back down I stumbled around but the same arms caught me. I looked up and came face to face with Ben. He looked down at me with a little smirk._  
 _  
"Come here you little whore." Ben spoke with such lust and desire. The things that I wanted to do to him had become more realer than ever. I stretched my hand up to grab onto Ben's hair; I pulled it back._  
 _  
"Undress." I commanded threw gritted teeth. Ben just stood there and stared at me. I let out a grunt and began to roughly undress him. Ben's tank top had small holes in it, so I ripped the shirt completely off of him. Once Ben was undressed I jumped onto him, only to be completely removed from his arms. It was like we were playing keep away and I was the ball._  
 _  
I was set down on the bed then I turned around and met the one dick I had hated to fall in love with. I pecked Mike's dick as he let out a small moan._  
 _  
"On your knees, bitch. And don't look back." Mike growled while the other two were adorned with smirks. I looked up with innocent, but devious eyes; I obeyed his orders and kneeled in front of him. I still had on my soaked thong and was craving for it to be ripped off my body. As on cue I felt a hand graze over my slit. I let out a soft moan and felt myself grow weak. I love to be teased. It makes things so much more exciting for me. I love how rough the guys are being with me._  
 _  
The grazing over my pussy soon came to a stop and I let out a small cry. I was needy to be touched down there. I glanced back to see what the guys were doing and was soon slapped on the ass._  
 _  
"Mike said not the look back." James ordered. I let out a moan. I started to crave more. I wanted to be hit. I was not in the mood for softy passionate sex. I wanted rough and abusive right now. I deserve it. After everything I have done to Mike the least I deserve to get is spanked._  
 _Instead of being spanked again a felt a hand wrap around my neck. I then felt two little lip ring brush my ear. "You better be quiet." Without warning I felt one of them ram their dick into my wet pussy. I let out a moan and Ben's grip on my throat got tighter. His grip was tight but it wasn't tight enough to stop my breathing. I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder as the pounding became harder. I gnawed onto my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pleasure._  
 _  
Just as I was closing my eyes in sheer pleasure I saw a dick in front of my face. I looked up and saw James peer down on me. The look on his face told me everything. He pushed his dick closer to my face and I kissed it. I slowly began to lick it up and down the sides of his hard on. I opened my mouth and James guided himself in. He reached down and grabbed a hold of my hair; taking control of the movement of my head. I concentrated on my breathing so I wouldn't gag, but James seemed to respect the fact that I can't take him all in my mouth. I slowly started to use my teeth as he pulled out of my mouth I would grazed my teeth over his dick. He moaned out my name as he came inside my mouth. I still felt his dick twitch so I kept going. I moved my head faster and faster to make his climax that much better. James and the mysterious penis removed themselves from my body, along with Ben's hand._  
 _  
I was pushed onto my back and saw now only two men admiring my body. I brought my hand down to touch myself but my hand was swatted away. Mike picked me up so that my legs were resting on the fold of his elbows. I grabbed his face and kissed his lip. His tongue darted in my mouth and began to explore my mouth. I felt Mike's hands grip on to my ass and squeeze them. Then a third hand rested on my hip, followed by a penis ramming into me. I yelped into Mike's lips; felt him smirk._  
 _  
"Mike," I moaned out. He moved so that he could sit down, but the ramming of the penis never stopped. It hurt so badly. I was not given any time to adjust to myself. But the pain was extraordinary. It hurt so bad that it felt so good._  
 _  
"Damn Jayme. You're so fucking tight." I heard Ben call out. At that moment I knew the owner of the penis that was ramming into me was Ben. He yanked my hair back and his lips crashed down onto my lips. His kiss was sloppy, but I felt hungry for more._  
 _  
I felt that little pit in my stomach and I couldn't help but want it to cum. I moved one of hands from Mike's neck and placed it onto his hand. I looked up and saw he had a curious expression on his face. I smirked at the sight; I grabbed his hand and moved it towards my clit._  
 _  
He got the message and began drawing rough circle on my clit. My breathing became faster  
and the urge to scream became too hard to handle. I felt Ben explode inside of me and pull out._  
 _  
"Thanks you dirty whore." Ben spoke. Just the sound of his accent makes my pussy tingle with excitement._  
 _  
I still wasn't done, but neither was Mike. Soon enough it was just Mike and I in the room. He looked at me sternly and I couldn't help but melt under his gaze. He looked so hurt, angry, but all clouded with lust and desire._  
 _  
"Fuck me Mike. Fuck me hard," I whimpered out to Mike. "I want you to go so hard I bleed," I demanded. Mike looked at me with devious eyes and granted my wish right away. He rammed his dick into my pussy so hard that I threw my head back and let out a scream. Mike turned me onto my side and threw one of my legs over his shoulder. This let him go into me deeper than ever. I felt myself began to stretch at the position I was in, but I didn't want this to end. I grabbed onto my tits and began to roughly massage them. Mike's thrust kept going deeper and deeper. With each thrust I let out a loud scream or moan._  
 _  
"Scream my name you dirty whore," Mike commanded as he proceeded to pound himself into me. I tried screaming his name, but my throat was closed and I couldn't make a sound. Mike grabbed a hold of my throat and squeezed it. "I said scream my name bitch," He growled. I let out a moan of pleasure and took in a deep breath._  
 _  
"Ma-Mike!" I exclaimed with force. His grip on my throat got tighter, so tight that I was starting to not be able to breathe as well. "Mike… I can't... Breathe..." I whispered out with all the breath I could find. He ignored my whimper and proceeded to ram himself into me. He was going in so hard that I was able to feel his balls bang onto the folds of my pussy. Sweat droplet were falling from his face and onto to my shoulder. He grazed my g-spot and I gripped onto the sheets of my bed. "Ha-Harder Mike" I stuttered as the feeling kept getting better than before._  
 _  
"Mike, Oh god, Mike. I am so close…" I breathed out still not able to fully breathe due to the tight grip on my neck._  
 _  
"Holy fucking shit! Jayme. Jayme you better fucking hold it in and cum with me." Mike ordered from above me. As we both grew closer to our climax, Mike sped up his pace. He was going deeper and harder that before._  
 _  
"Mike. I can't hold it in anymore." I informed. My breathing was irregular and my hair was stuck to the sides of my face and back. The sensation I was feeling caused my toes to curl and my back arch. These were the first two signs that I was about to cum everywhere._  
 _  
"Cum now. Cum you dirty slut." That was enough for both of us to let go. We both released together. Mike removed his grip from my throat and grabbed on tighter to my leg for support as his thrust got faster. We both rode out our orgasms Mikes thrust became sloppy, but desperate. His dick made its final twitch in my pussy and my body did its last shake on his dick._

I woke up, feeling the heat radiating off my whole body. Did that really just happen? I just had an intense rough sex dream about Mike Fuentes, James Cassells and Ben Bruce. Why would my mind play that kind of trick on me!? Of course, I wasn't complaining though, it was a _VERY_ nice dream but I knew it would never happen. A girl can only dream, right?

I let myself calm down before getting ready for another day of work. I had two days until the party but that wet dream made the wait more exciting and a little bit nerve wracking. Bits and pieces of the dream played in my head while I finished getting ready; I was convinced they wouldn't leave me until the party was actually over.

I drove to work while listening to Sublime's 40Oz to Freedom album, it always put me in a good mood and there was no way I could start my day with the average Asking Alexandria playlist because my thoughts were so tainted right now I probably wouldn't be able to control myself.

I pulled up and could've sworn I saw Sam Bettley and Danny Worsnop walking up to the door of my shop as I pulled around back to park. I figured my mind was just playing tricks on me because when I walked in, they weren't here. I can already see my mind is staying in the gutter all day.

I worked my way through the day, we were fairly busy for a Saturday but I was glad. If we weren't my mind would just wonder. It was just around my lunch break when Vic walked in.

"Lunch?" he said hopefully and I told Dave I was taking my lunch break and would bring them all something back.

I followed Vic out to his truck where Tony, Jaime and someone else patiently waited. I hopped in the back with Jaime and the other guy.

"Jayme, this is Casey, he's Mike's drum tech. Casey this is the infamous Jayme." He chuckled and I shook Casey's hand.

"Infamous? Really." I shook my head and laughed but that kind of hurt. I didn't want to be that infamous girl who fucked Mike Fuentes; I just wanted to be, well, Jayme.

We pulled up to our usual place, In-N-Out, and I sighed. I wasn't that hungry but coming here, I always had to have a burger. I paid for mine and my co-workers food and started to eat but I was being stared at.

"Can you please not stare at me while I eat?" I said through the hand that was covering my full mouth.

"Sorry, your eyes were just all… glazed over and shit." Tony said while looking at me and smirking slightly. I felt my face get hot as I thought about my dream and they noticed.

"What's got you looking like a tomato?" Casey said and I looked at him like he was nuts. I didn't know this guy and he was already breaking my balls, OH HELL NO.

"Nothing, well nothing that concerns any of you." I smiled and took another bite of my food.

"Oh, well then." Jaime said with a mocked hurt face. I rolled my eyes and ignored their silly taunts in attempts to get me to tell them what was on my mind.

"So what are you guys up to today?" I asked to fix the silence that had fallen over us as we ate.

"We were in the studio writing for a bit and then we couldn't really come up with anything so we decided to come bother you." Jaime smiled and we all chuckled.

"That's good, I think." I smiled a little. Vic started up his car again to bring me back to my job.

"So we'll see you after work?" Jaime said while leaning out Vic's window.

"I guess, will you?" I asked while leaning on Vic's window.

"Yup, now go back to work. We'll see you later, Jay!" Vic yelled as he backed up and I walked through the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and had to rub my eyes. Was I hallucinating or were Danny Worsnop and Sam Bettley really sitting down in the waiting area?

"Hello, love." Danny said with a wicked smile. I blushed and waved a hello before walking to the back room to drop off the food then walked back to the front desk.

"Is Dave ready for me yet?" I snapped my head up at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Hold on, I'll go check." I said shyly and walked to the back room where Dave and Casey were eating.

"Hey, Danny is out there and wondering if you're ready for him." I poked my head in and said.

"Yeah, just let me finish tell him I'll be out in like five." I nodded and walked back out to see them, Danny and Sam, with my phone in their hands. They placed it back down and smiled innocently.

"Um, Dave will be out in a couple minutes." I said suspiciously and they nodded and walked back to their seats, giggling like little girls. I checked my phone and it was opened to the contacts tab. I shook my head when I saw they had both put their numbers in my phone. I was surprised and even a little embarrassed but I was also honored they would do such a thing.

"Danny, my man, let's finish that sleeve!" Dave said excitedly and they both got up to follow him to his booth. Just before Danny passed me he whispered;

"I wouldn't go through your pictures in public from now on." He winked then walked away with his laughing friend. I unlocked my phone and went to look at my pictures and let out a little shriek.

"Jay, what's going on out there?!" Dave leaned back and looked at me. my face was cherry red and burning up.

"She was probably just going through her photos. I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Danny yelled then laughed hysterically. I had at least thirty dick pictures now on my phone along with a bunch of stupid 'selfies' from the two of them. I was so flattered and embarrassed at the same time. I had to lock my phone to stop staring at the pictures. Looks like life just wasn't gonna let my mind stay out of the gutter.

I was doing my best at focusing on putting all the upcoming appointments into the computer but as soon as Danny and Sam came back out, all my focus went out the window.

"Enjoy those… uhh… what's your name?" Danny asked as he leaned up against the counter with a smirk on his face. My voice seemed to escape my throat because all I could do was stutter in embarrassment.

"Her name is Jayme!" Casey yelled from the back in order to save my ass from looking like a total fool.

"Yeah, Jayme, enjoy those pictures." He winked at me then left. I had both my co-workers staring at me in confusion and wearing curious smirks on their faces. I ignored them and they just laughed and went back to whatever they were doing.

**

It was finally time to lock up and I was happy to just go home and relax. My mind was still all over, more now than ever because of the photos Danny and Sam so nicely left on my phone.

I pulled into my driveway and saw a different car parked in my driveway. I hopped out of my car and opened my door to six people chilling on my couch playing video games. I didn't really take a look at who the other two were because I just wanted a cup of tea.

"Are you guys always just gonna come into my house when I'm not home?" I asked as I pulled the shoes off my feet and walking directly into my kitchen.

"It's easier than waiting on you to show up. By the way, this is Sam and Danny" I almost spit out my scolding drink.

"Hey, love, nice seeing you again." Danny said and I furiously blushed.

"What's you two do to her?" Tony chuckled. They just turned to Tony and smirked. This is such a fucked up day, I can't even.

"I'm gonna go change." I mumbled and placed my cup on the coffee table. I ran up my stairs, almost tripping in the process, and changed into a tank and some sweats. I was glad to get out of my tight jeans and business like polo shirt.

I wondered back down stairs into a heated debate over something. I picked my cup and since there was nowhere else to sit besides the floor next to Tony, I took my seat. It was that or sitting on the counter. I. unluckily though, happened to have to sit on the side where Danny was. I had my back against the arm of the couch and  
Danny kept nudging my arm with his leg. I don't care how much I like him or his band; he was really starting to piss me off. Every time I would go to take a sip of my drink, he would just tap my arm so it would almost spill all over me.

"Can you fucking stop." I growled and scooted over so his leg was nowhere near my arm. I sighed angrily and went back to drinking my tea and watching the guys play Fifa. Why I even bought that game was far beyond me. I played it once and got pissed off that I wasn't good at it.

"Alright, one of you bitches needs to bring us back to our hotel." Danny said and smiled nicely at me.

"No." I said plainly and added a sweet smile. He shrugged and Vic got up.

"We should probably get going too, we have to be at the studio all day tomorrow." Tony and Jaime cried out but Vic ignored them.

I got up as they turned my Xbox off to lead them out and say goodbye. I was suddenly pulled into hugs, most of them I didn't mind but when Danny hugged me his hands… wondered more than

I would have liked them too. I peeled myself away slowly and smiled at him, shaking my head at the same time as if I was saying it would never happen. His flirting was entertaining but too aggressive for my likings.

I watched them pull away from my driveway and go down the road. I shut my door and locked it before outing my cup in the sink and going for a much needed sleep. I had to put all of these dirty thoughts to rest, for today at least.

I guess thinking about it all exhausted me because as soon as I let my head hit the cool fabric of my pillow, I was out.


	20. Another Day, Another Dollar

Waking up this morning was refreshing. I was mostly glad that I didn't wake up a flustered like I did yesterday. That dream was so vivid and seemed so unbelievably real! Mike's party was tomorrow and I was both excited but nervous. The dream definitely fucked with my head along with Danny and Sam's, mostly Danny, antics. I had work today and tomorrow but best believe once I'm off from work tomorrow; I'm turning into an alcoholic.

I made myself look presentable, changing out of my seats and into dark skinnies and a Jack Daniels neon green muscle shirt. I slipped on my flip flops and decided I would make myself lunch because I didn't feel like eating at some fast food place again. I know Vic said they had to be at the studio all day today but knowing him, he'll show up.

I made myself a chef's salad with red wine vinaigrette and grated parmesan cheese on the side so nothing got soggy and gross. I packed up my tasty looking lunch and grabbed my phone and keys before driving to work.

I said hi to my co-workers of the day, normally it was just Dave, Casey and I but today we had Melanie with us. She was just a part time worker because she was a student too but we were expected to be busy today so Dave had me call her in.

By the time noon came around I had to actually force Melanie to take over for me so I could eat something. I walked back to the back room, grabbed my salad and walked out the back door to the quiet comforts of my car.

It was extremely loud and I had a huge headache so being in my car that was parked in the shady part of the back lot was definitely a nice change of 'scenery' I watched as people passed by the shop and suddenly I just felt stressed. I don't want to go back in there. If I go back then I have to deal with all of the assholes that come in and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle that without exploding like and Angry Bird hitting a 2x4. I guess that was the only down side to this job; we would get swamped with people and me being me would just want to pop.

A tapping on my window nearly scared me to death. I turned my head to see who bothered me; it happened to be Casey. I opened my door and she smiled a little.

"Hey, there's some people that came in looking for you." She handed me a piece of paper with some writing on it and I nodded. I still had fifteen minutes until my break was over so I just sat there with my door open. I let the last fifteen minutes be filled with the sound of the town. It calmed me down just enough to make it back inside. Thankfully, there weren't people flooding through the doors, just a handful sitting in the waiting area.

Dave and Casey zipped through everyone and when they were finally done with the last people,  
we were all glad to get the hell outta here.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I yawned and walked back to my car after locking up. I sat in my car for a few minutes before actually stating it up and when I did, the note that Casey handed me a few hours ago blew upward from the blasting a/c.  
 _  
Call Vic/Tony/Jaime_

Casey's chicken scratch was easily deciphered so I dialed up Vic's number until he answered.

"Hey Jay." He sounded so tired.

"Hey, I just got the message to call one of you guys. What's up?" I said as I put my phone on speaker and started to drive home.

"Oh, I just stopped by to tell you we're not coming over but I guess Danny said something about hitting you up and hanging out for a while. I told him I'd check with you." I sighed. I'd love to chill with Danny but today was just shitty and I just wanted to relax.

"I don't know, I kinda just want to be by myself tonight. It was a long day at work and I don't think I could handle Danny and his bandmates." I pulled into my driveway and grabbed everything before walking into my house. I was glad I found my house empty for the first time in about a week.

"Okay. I'll call him and tell him. He is a little much sometimes. I'll see you tomorrow, we'll come by early to help you move stuff and get stuff for the party. Take it easy tonight, I expect tomorrow to be a little on the hectic side."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, Vic." I yawned as I made a small drink and a cup of tea. We said our goodbyes and I downed my strong shot of whiskey before walking up to my room. I set my scolding cup of tea on my nightstand and stripped down for a quick shower.

I came out and felt so much better. I cuddled up in bed and just watched some shows and movies until I fell asleep. I knew I was going to have to rest up because I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a lot to handle.


End file.
